Unironic fear of thunder
by Ferani
Summary: DaveJohn Fluff  Dave visits Johns town, and John is excited to show him a new Vinyl store. But a thunderstorm interrupts them, and things goes as no one would guess. 8 Y


Ohai guys!  
>Yep, I've jumped fandoms ONCE AGAIN. Don't worry though, your favouritings of my old stories still warms hy heart when I see them, so when I can I will continue my pruIta and YamaBasil FF's some day, please bear with me! Rahh<p>

Either way, this FanFic is about Dave and John, and as it contains yaoi it's almost just Fluff, and it doesn't go much further than kisses. I have to thank my Jade (Color) for giving me the crazied idea of this.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hu, you can leave the pack in dad's car, he'll bring it up! Come on! I want to show you my city!" John Egbert bounced out of his dad's car in less than two seconds. Dave rolled his eyes beneth the shades and slided out aswell after giving a small nod to the man in a hat and pipe. He had to admit, Johns dad was cool, cool in a fatherly way.<p>

"Calm down bro, this hole isn't running anywhere." Dave answered cooly, and he looked around. It was indeed a neat house, but there was not much time to apprieciate the building. A derpedfaced John filled his line of vision, and John quickly grabbed a hold of his arm. Manly though, no homo. Absolutely ironically not.

"I still want you to see! They just opened a store, you know, and they have a lot of things!" John exitedly said, and was already pulling them onto the streets. Dave shrugged and put his not captured hand in his pockets and followed. How could he ever mind this happy dude's company?

"No wonder that you are such a nerd, this town is so quiet that a new store makes you jump out of your pants. What are they even selling?" John said, and then it was this big genuine grin over John that spread by every second, and his orbs glittered exited.

"A vinyl store~ You know, old music CDs, like, on your shirt?" John said, and the reason of his excitement suddenly got clear. Of course, John knew Dave would like it, and that is why he wanted to push Dave there. It made a slight smile appear on Daves chill face as he ruffled Johns hair.

"That's cool." Dave said. John blushed and grinned happily, glad for Daves reaction. He let go of Daves arm as he now knew that Dave would follow, and then he balanced on the edge of the pavement with hands reached on each side, just like an airplane. They walked past a grocery store, and Johns eyes brightened up by the sight.

"Yeah! We must buy some melk tho- oh?" He was cut short as he looked up, and he held his palms out to ultilize all his senses to understand the situation. Indeed, it was these omnious black clouds towering over them, and there was liquid falling from them. John just seemed agazed at the sudden weather, so to stop them from catching a cold Dave grabbed Johns arm and pulled them into the - for him - small store. He simply just hated rain, and had no intention to get catched up in it.

"Let's go in." Dave said with a slight frown. John looked from up to the sky to Dave and went from amazed to nodding, and he were soon walking next to him towards the store. 5 or so meters away from the sliding doors, hell broke loose and water began pouring down in buckets from the sky. John made an attempt of hiding under his shirt as he laughed at this cold weather, and Dave just pushed and pulled John to the damn store.

"Oh gog! That rain, where did that come from?" John plastered his face into the window in amazement, and Dave rolled his eyes. Jegus, such a small town..

"The sky, stupid." Dave said, and John pretended to be hurt which failed. But before the conversation could proceed further, both of them jumped alarmed as the thunder hit right outside the house and both lightening and the roar from the thunder striked down at the same time. John just laughed at how startled he got, while Dave looked a bit on the pale side.

"Wooooww, did you see that! Oh my gog, hahaha! .. Hey, are you cool, man..?" John observed Dave as he sat down on a bench, bending over so that his knees touched his crown and his feet standing firm on the ground. Another lightening striked the area, and Dave unmeaningly jolted. John eyed him quietly before he strolled to him and sat down next to him with a hand gently placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dave.. Are.. Are you scared of thunder?" He asked, and Dave snorted. He sat up straight and pinned the bridge of his nose to ease his mind, but it was hard to pin down his coolkid exterior. That it was John who got to see him without his chill demandors just made him irritated, yet glad.

"Don't.. Don't you fucking laugh." Dave said and looked away. His bro had always laughed at this, and if his best friend lauged too he'd snap. Instead he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and an aroma of computers, ginger ale and popcorn spring to his nose. In his small moment of hesistance, the thunder decided to make it third beatdown. Dave jolted startled, and hugged Johns small torso. He could sense a smile, but not a mean one.

"Did you know, I am scared of dogs?" John said casually as he rested his head on Daves chest, still hugging. Dave savored this feeling of forgetting the thunder for a second as he looked down, and watched how John hugged his waist happily. Dave didn't mind to have the dignity to at least look like he were the one comforthugging the other, but they both knew whose heart that beat the hardest.

"Re-really?" God, coolkid exterior blown already - he stammered. But John didn't mind nor notice it. He just grinned genuinely and looked up.

"Horses too! They are quite big and scary. Oh, and I can get scared of heights, too!" John added. It amazed Dave how he could spill all his guts just like that. He were so amazed that he even managed a smile, and he ironically patted Johns hair - it just felt right to do something.

"My apartment is at the top floor y'know, you would probably not like it." Dave said, and it made John laugh.

"It's okay! I mean, as long as we're not alone it's fine, right?" John grinned, and left the hug to sit up and then stand in front of him. He straightened his glasses and it almost blew his whole coolkid exterior away. Something about him was so unironically cute, just so genuinely adorable. Dave were glad for his shades, because he could watch him as much as he wanted without things going weird.

"I guess." Dave said, and before he knew of it, John tugged at his arm. Sighing, he made a move to stand up, but of course his plans had to be interrupted. The thunder broke down again, worse that ever, and Dave accidentally took a step forward as he stood up, aiming to hug John again and hide in his neck - but accidentaly he moved his head to the right and John to his opposite side, so with a crash their lips and teeth met. The accident made them both freeze as they attempted to recoil, and Dave could not believe it.

Lets sum things up. John was a great guy, but a guy. A man. And he himself had no problem of what so ever gender when it came to relationships, but the problem was Johns "no homo" standards.

Let's get honest, Dave liked John. More like a friend, but he could, COULD see him like more than friend, cool with that. But being hot over a homofobic friend is not too convenient.

So Dave just stood there frozen, waiting for John to pull off and laugh, scream, run and or whatever he would do. Really, Dave could blame the thunder so he was cool with whatever the outcome could be. But as moments passed and no one backed away, a shiver of hope passed by his spine and jawline. It was then that John swiftly held Daves sides and carefully, gently and at first hesistant moved his lips against Daves dry ones. Dave was in a too deep stand of shock to reply, and soon John akwardly pulled off.

"U-uhh, s-sorry...!" He akwardly excused as he absconded his gaze and held the back of his palm against his lips, looking like an ashame puppy dog.

"You kissed me." Dave simply stated. John must have taken it as an accusation as he squirmed uncomfortably, and anxiously he scratched his own neck as he looked down at Daves shoes emberassed.

"Aye, i.. I j-just got, eh, I, I.. You know, it.." He fumbled with the words and blushed deeply, because this was not meant to happen yet, and John was scared that he'd blown this friendship away - whollywoop. But Dave just stared. At last he couldn't contain the joy behind his coolkid exterior and he openly showed a big smile.

"John." He said to calm down the nerd's nerves. As John fumbled to ask what it was and looked up, he saw a view he never thought he'd see for years. Not only that Dave were smiling fully in the open, but that Dave removed the tanned object that obscured his eyes. Red eyes gazing into blue, Dave had a small smirk as he gently tipped Johns face upwards to give him a hell lot of a better kiss. John stiffened the first second, but then at last he understood what this meant and kissed back hesistantly while he hugged Dave. Dave drew circles with his thumb over Johns back, and it was all going smooth until the thunder decited to force itself down on the parkinglot the final time. Cussing, Dave jolted and broke the kiss and glanced at the window. John just laughed giddily and hugged the scared boy that were still cussing the curse that broke his happy moment.

"Fucking thunder..! Gog, I hate it!"

"Heehee, well, I don't mind it!~"

* * *

><p>8^Y<p> 


End file.
